


Lullaby

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Coming Around Again [20]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anything happened to Lavinia he would never forgive himself and he was sure Emily wouldn’t either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

_'I love lilacs and avocados Ukuleles and fireworks Woody Allen and walking in the snow But you got to know You're the love of my life You are the love of my life You are the love of my life You are the love of my life From the moment I first saw you, The second that you were born I knew that you were the love of my life Quite simply the love of my life'_

Lavinia cried and her father stroked her back. It didn’t console her much but he didn’t stop and he also kept singing. Jason paced the room, the sound of the rain and her father’s touch finally calming her to sleep. It would probably be fitful, it had been all day but Daddy would be there when she needed him. He wanted to hold on to her just a little while longer. Fin would start to cry whenever he put her in the crib.

Her fever was down to 99 now, at one point it had been 101. He wanted to take her to the hospital, Jason was worried sick. Natalie came over; they called the doctor, and took her into his office. The medicine they gave her brought her temperature down, and she was given fluids as well. Natalie did her best to calm Jason but it was hard. His little girl was only 6 months old and her mother was away. If anything happened to Lavinia he would never forgive himself and he was sure Emily wouldn’t either.

“You gonna let Daddy rest, baby?” He whispered, kissing her warm temple.

Fin stirred but stayed asleep. Jason kept pacing and humming; he wasn’t ready to put her down either. He heard the door opening downstairs and figured Natalie was back to check on them. He left his cell phone in the bedroom and had been in his daughter’s nursery for over a half hour. She might have been worried when he didn’t pick up.

“Hey there.”

He turned when he heard her voice, his smile lighting his whole face.

“Hello, my love.”

“Is she alright?” Emily asked, throwing her coat over the banister and coming into the nursery. She kissed Jason and then Fin. “Jason, she’s warm.”

“She’s going to be fine; it’s a low grade fever. I took care of everything.”

“You didn’t call me.”

“You were working…I wasn’t going to worry you. If something was truly wrong, you know I would have. I had it all under control. Well…Natalie and I had it all under control. You were working, Katya.”

“Is she alright?” Emily stroked her daughter’s hair. The guilt and sadness lay deep in her belly. Her little girl was ill and she was off chasing Unsubs.

“She’s going to be fine.” Jason walked over to the crib, gently laying her down. Fin whined a little in her sleep but didn’t wake up. He put his arm around Emily and they both just stared at her. “We took her to the doctor and it’s just a bug. There’s nothing to worry about. I still plan to keep a close eye on her throughout the night and the morning.”

“So do I.”

“You don’t have to be back at Quantico early?” He asked as they walked out of the room in each other’s arms.

“My daughter comes first. I’ll go in late; they’ll understand.”

“You're upset I didn’t call you.” Jason said.

Emily shook her head. She went over to the drawer and pulled out pajamas. She was exhausted, it had been a tough case and all she wanted to do was hold onto him and sleep. She didn’t know if she could do that with a sick infant down the hall. Jason sat on the bed, watching her undress. She was pregnant with their second child, not quite showing to the world but he could see the subtle differences.

“You're beautiful, do you know that?”

“How beautiful?” She asked, turning to smile at him.

“Come over here and I’ll tell you.”

Emily came over to the bed. She turned out the lamp as Jason took her into his arms and pulled her into bed. She didn’t know why she bothered with the pajamas; they were gone in a matter of minutes. But getting out of them was fun so that was worth something.

“I missed you, Katya.” He murmured against her skin. Emily arched her body against his and Jason loved that.

“I missed you too. Is Fin going to be alright?”

“She’s going to be fine. The doctor gave her a clean bill of health and I’ve been watching over her for a couple of days now. Why don’t you just stay home tomorrow and put your mind at ease, love?”

“I will.” Emily nodded. “I just want to be with my family. It’ll make me feel better.”

“It’ll make us feel better too.”

He held her close and reminded her of how much he loved her and always will.

***

  



End file.
